The phone call
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Between the Books 1 and 2 of Breaking Down. The missing phone call between Bella and Rosalie. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Phone Call**

_**Breaking Dawn**, between book 1 and 2. It's the famous moment when Bella decides to call Rosalie. It has been done before but I wanted to give it a try._

* * *

Rosalie was hunting with her husband, sharing a bear, when her cell phone rang. Seeing Edward's name on the screen, she answered it while Emmett stayed around, listening to what was going on.

"Hello?" She said.

"Rosalie?" The blond vampire recognized immediately the voice of her new sister in law. She spoke in a rushed and quiet voice.

"Yes?" She was worried, even if she wasn't Bella's biggest fan, she grew to like her.

"Please, it's Bella, you have to help me!" The young woman sounded worried, on the verge of tears.

"Is Edward hurt? Do you need Carlisle? I'm not home right now; Emmett and I are hunting in Canada." Rosalie wondered why Bella did her best to speak as fast as possible.

"I don't have much time. Please listen to me." Bella was definitely upset about something.

"Off course Bella!" Rosalie wanted to know what was wrong. From Emmett's face, she knew that he wanted the same thing.

"I don't know how it's possible but I'm pregnant and Edward called Carlisle. We're going home any minute now. Rosalie, you have to help me, they want to kill my baby." Rosalie was furious. It took her only minutes to get over her jealous feelings. Now she was just mad at her brother.

"What?" Bella could ear very clearly the anger in Rosalie's voice.

"Please, help me save my baby!" The future mother sounded desperate.

"When are you arriving?" Saying she was going to help would be a waist of time. Bella was obviously in a hurry and she needed her new sister to help her. Rosalie knew she would do anything to help Bella saving her baby.

"He said 16 hours or less." She sounded disgusted when she said "he".

"I'll be there Bella. I promise you nobody will kill your child. I'll protect you." She could ear the relief in Bella's voice when she said:

"I have to go before he comes back. Thank you Rose!" She said urgently before hanging up.

"Bye Bella." She said as the scared woman hung up.

Rosalie hung up her cell phone with an angry growl. Emmett was by her side the whole time and he wrapped his arms around the woman he loved. He, too, was mad at his brother that was passing a rare opportunity, but at the same time, he understood where he stood. He loved Bella like a sister and he didn't want to lose her. He decided to voice his opinion to his wife, at the risk of loosing a member:

"You know, I get his point of view…" He was interrupted.

"What?" She was seething.

"Don't get mad at me! I wouldn't do that to anyone. I just think that all Edward sees is that the woman he loves above all is pregnant with what he believes to be a monster, because he sees himself as a monster too."

"Let's go home now. I made a promise and I fully intend to keep it, no matter who stands in our way when there."

"You know I'll always be on your side Rose! Let's go."

* * *

They both ran home as fast as they could and found the house to be very quiet. Everyone was in the living room, staring at the clock, waiting for it to show the right time to go at the airport. They pretended not to know what was going on and Carlisle explained everything to them. Rosalie Kept quiet and was relieved when Carlisle told them that Alice couldn't see anything related to Bella anymore. It meant that they didn't know of her intention to help her new sister. The blond vampire had a hard time keeping her cool when Carlisle and Alice kept calling the baby "The thing". Jasper threw her a curious look but kept what he read in her feelings for himself and for that she was grateful.

When the time came, they stood as one and headed for the cars. They all wanted to come, so they took 2 cars.

* * *

At the airport, they went to the right gate and waited in silence until the flight was announced in. The waited as patiently as they could and were relieved when they saw, first Edward, then Bella coming toward them. It was obvious that she was pregnant. The young woman looked tired and very pale. Edward's face was blank. He was trying to hide his self-loathing from everyone but it was obvious. She was keeping her distance from him and looked right ahead. As soon as she spotted her family, she broke into a run and, to everyone's surprise and Edward anger; she jumped into Rosalie's open arms. Edward looked very pissed.

"I'll protect Bella and her baby from you. If you want to kill the baby, you'll have to kill me too." Rosalie said. Edward tensed a little and Emmett immediately came to stand in front of his wife and his sister.

"Let's take this to the house; we don't want too much attention brought to ourselves." Carlisle said.

They got to the cars in a tensed silence and drove to Forks.

* * *

They arrived at the same time and went inside the house. Rosalie put Bella on the couch and sat right next to her and was surprised when Esme sat on the young woman's other side.

"Esme?" Carlisle asked, wondering what his wife was doing.

"If Bella wants to keep the baby, it should be her choice. I won't go against her choice. I'm sorry Edward." She said.

"You realise that you will die Bella? That thing is killing you from the inside! It's a monster, nothing else!" Edward said, driving tears into Bella's eyes.

"You watch your words Edward! Don't listen to him Bella, you can do it, I have faith in you. You're strong enough!" Rosalie said.

"Fine, I'll just ripe you apart, we'll put you back together once the thing is out of Bella. Right Carlisle?" Edward still looked hopeful.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I can't go against Esme…" Carlisle looked torn between saving Bella and going against her choice and his wife.

"You're going to die Bella. You know I can't live without you! How can you do this to me?" Edward was trying to play the guilt card.

"How can I do this? It's our baby Edward. How can you want to kill him? He's just an innocent baby…" She was crying now and he couldn't take it anymore. She fell on his knees in front of her and she could see the agony on her husband's face.

"Well, since I can't see it and we can't kill it yet, let's research it, to see what to expect." Alice said.

"Yes, I think that's a very good idea." Carlisle said.

Alice and Jasper rushed upstairs to start researching what was happening to there new sister.

Downstairs, Edward was desperately trying to convince Carlisle to keep on with there plan. The doctor was torn but refused to go for it as long as Esme was on Bella's side. They both knew that she wouldn't fight, but she would be very upset with them. Esme went to the kitchen to try and make some food that the pregnant woman on her couch would be able to stomach.

At the same time, Bella and Rosalie were talking.

"Thank you for doing this Rose." Bella said while Emmett was rushing upstairs to help with the researches, hoping to save the lives of both Bella and her child.

"You're welcome. I wouldn't think of anything better to do right now."

"So I finally made a choice you would have done if in the same situation?"

"Yes Bella."

"I know I can do it. I know I can survive it."

"So do I Bella; I will help you every step of the way."

"You know, I always wanted a big sister. When I was little I had a hard time understanding why my mother couldn't give me one." They both smiled at that and went on bonding over the little half-vampire that was growing inside the human woman's belly.

* * *

**_I hope you liked it. I know it's short. _**

**_What do you think? It's actually my first Twilight fanfiction._**

**_A little review?_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black._**


	2. AN - please read

**_Hello dear readers and followers,_**

**_Please check out my new story "_****_Candy's twilight_****_". _**

**_It's a Candy Candy story where Carlisle is Candy's biological father. He finds out about it after changing Edward and soon finds her. _**

**_NOT a Edward/Candy pairing. Bella will definitely be there later. _**

**_Please give it a chance and review the story to tell me what you think._**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**


End file.
